Bad ends equals new friends
by 616mcu
Summary: What would happen if the villainous counterparts of our heroes came together? How do they get along? What's is their end game?


**Now this is a fic I've really been looking forward to making. Ever since I heard about the bad end friends, I could stop thinking about the character interaction between them. What would they even do? Plot petty revenges? Try to destroy each other? Take over the world? Well I hope to answer that with my take on the concept. Also, this will be more of an episode by episode story with an overarching plot that'll connect to stories I'll make latter. Anyways, here a profile page. I own nothing, not even the au concepts.**

* * *

 **Steven Diamond:** From the Au where Steven is yellow Diamonds son. Raised in the halls of Homeworld by Peridot and Jasper, Steven was taught from the very beginning to hate to hate the earth and the inhabitants. While growing up, he recived little love or care from the gems, especially Jasper, who finds his human side to be repulsive, and would give him several beatings to reinforce that, though this did teach Steven how to defend himself at a young age. Peridot would instruct him in all the ways of the mind, making him smarter than your average human. Also thanks to Peridot, he has learned to push aside his emotions and stick to the objective: Rule along with the authority and take back the earth for Homeworld. (At Peridot's suggestion), which is why he considers her to be his favorite Gem.

Being a ruler of Homeworld, Steven finds it hard to tolerate humans, though he'll use them to his advantage no problem. He likes to hide it, but deep down he has a lot of built up self-hate and pity from years of abuse and neglect on Homeworld, and, say for Peridot, has never felt real love or care for anyone. The only people he can say he likes in his group are Lord Wandar, who both have a mutual "we're both conquers" respect for each other, Monstar, to which he loves her tactical planning, and Reverse Mabel, finding her powers, as well as her personality quite fascinating. He also secretly likes to sing.

Powers and abilities-

Enhanced super human physique

Shape shifting

Astral projection, to the point where he doesn't need to sleep.

Dash attack, learned from Jasper

Can summon a double-sided trident from his diamond, which can also shoot lightning

Can crystalize his body

Floating

Always carries a destabilizer he got from Peridot

* * *

 **Bipper:** In a world where Bill took over Dippers body. After destroying the books and killing his family, Dipper had enough. He forced his mind into his body again, where the two battled it out in the mindscape. Eventually the destroyed each other, creating a whole new personality, named Bipper.

He really has no difference than his main counterpart, other than a weaker set of powers. Since he's also part Dipper, he adds a little logic to the chaos he makes. He still fun, childlike, and pulls pranks on everyone, especially Beast Wirt, finding his depressing outlook on everything hilarious. He also happens to be the leader of the group do to his experience and knowledge of everything, much to the reluctance of everyone. And despite him not really caring for mere mortals, he just so happens to care a lot for Reverse Mabel, and thus he'll usually drop his lackadaisical demeanor to ensure her safety.

Powers and abilities-

Flight

Limited weirdness control.  
Astral projection

 **Beast wirt:** In this universe, Wirt was too late to stop the Beast from turning Greg into a tree. Devastated, Greg used the woodsmen's axe to smash the lantern instead, which infused the Beast life to his own. Now the new monster of the Unknown, B.W simply walks on aimlessy, carrying a new lantern that contains the last part of his brother. He looks for a permanent way to bring him back, but until them, he'll be the bad guy, for his brother's sake.

Being apart of the Beast, this new Wirt is a walking pile of pessimism, finding pretty much everything useless and without meaning, though he goes along with the group because he has nothing else to do Though, the one person he does like is Finn, as he finds his positive attitude to be similar to Gregs.

Powers-

Shadow manipulation

Complete control of plant life

* * *

 **Farmworld Finn:** From a world where the mushroom war was stopped by Simon, Finn uses the power of the ice crown to save his Family, which he thought he could do by freezing them entirely. He ended up freezing the entire world to protect it, seeing himself as a hero.

Finn, like the original, is a happy go lucky kid who seeks adventures and new friends. The group often ask why they even made him a member, then they realize that Finn end goal is more villainous than heroic. He often tries to get the group to smile, and has made friends with Beast wirt, bipper, and Reverse Mabel.

Powers-

Super strength in robotic arm

Control over anything that's cold.

flight

* * *

 **The terrible trio-Fire, Mewberty, Monstar butterfly:** Each one is a different version of Star Butterfly. They are often seen together, having a sister like bond, though they are prone to arhue alot

Mewberty- a version where star stayed stuck in Mewberty form. An outcast from both Menwni and Earth, she is determined to fine someone to love in order to start her own kingdom to plot revenge. She's the 2nd most annoying person in the group, with a cheerful attitude to match Finn's. She often plays with Mabel and also has a crush on Finn. Powers- strength, flight, multiple arms, energy blasts, and can shoot web like substances.

Fire- in this reality. Tom cursed star to be like him so that they could be together. Consumed by her new-found power and rage, she killed him and burned his entire dimension. Now on the run for Genocide, she seeks to destroy everything that has wronged her. She has the hottest temper in the group, and often contemplates incinerating her team. Powers- flight, control over all things fire.

Monstar- a reality where Star was turned into a monster by Toffee and raised by him. Seeking Dominance for all monsters everywhere, Star was taught to be cold, cunning, and calculating. She's just as, if not more, manipulative than Bipper, which makes everyone she meets a little uneasy to trust her. She's befriended Lord Wandar and Steven Diamond, to whom she has a small crush on, to the irk of Mabel. Powers- Strength, claws, Prehensile tail, and the only one of the Stars who still has her wand.

* * *

 **Lord Wandar:** A universe where Wander and Dominator reverse rolls. Once the friendliest face around space, betrayal from his best friend gave him new found power, and a thirst for destruction. His hardened heart has drove him to Genocide, taking immense pleasure in the suffering of others and the destruction of planets.

As the oldest of the group, Wandar finds it irritating following the order of a 13-year human, though he'll listen if only to get the chance to destroy something. He also gets crazy at times with the destruction, which often endangers the team, though this makes him the perfect match for Firestar. He's also shares a mutual friendship with Monstar and Steven Diamond, though he's a little more reluctant to it, not wanting to be betrayed again.

Powers- Super strength

Control over the earth, similar to Dominator's fire powers.

* * *

 **Reverse Mabel pines- From the Reverse falls Au.** In this world, Dipper and Mabel where raised by Stanford in Gravity Falls, who is crazy evil. Through his research, Dipper and Mabel where able to capture and Steal Bill's powers. Through this, they able to conquer Gravity Falls and most of Oregon. A resistance attempt ended her brother's life, though this only pushed her to continue. Because of this, she is very caring towards Bipper, no matter how annoying she can be.

She's like Pacifica, prude and quite snobbish, but she has a soft spot that pretains to her original silly personality. She enjoys the company of Farmworld Finn and Mewberty Butterfly. She also has an obvious Crush on Steven Diamond and openly flirts with him, though he is completely oblivious.

Limited Weirdness control

Levitation from an amulet

* * *

 _So, what do you think? Please leave Questions and reviews to let me know._


End file.
